Rising kunoichi
by Langas
Summary: This is story about young kunoichi who is trying to achieve her goal. After her loss she finally realises that it is time for changes. Many mysteries. One of it why Akatsuki member watching her. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Konohagakure is the hidden village in the Land of Fire. This land is one of largest and most powerful country. The Land of Fire is appropriately oriented towards the element of fire, typically having very bright and warm weather. While not physically the largest country, it has the largest hidden village.

But horrible event happened. Nine- tailed demon fox's attack. It was eight years ago. In that day there was countless deaths. Many people lost their precious family members. Because of this nine-tailed demon fox's attack many children lost their parents including Tenten. She like most of the kids became orphans.

Tenten has dark brown hair and the same color is her eyes. She wears her hair in two Chinese-style buns on her head. Dark brown haired girl can be quite fierce at times, but she is kind and caring towards others. But she hates when people are saying that kunoichi can't be strong as shinobi.

Tenten has a dream as most of the kids. A young girl wants to become a legendary kunoichi like Tsunade. Tsunade Senju is one of Konohagakure's legendary Sannin. She is also known as the world's strongest kunoichi and its greatest medical-nin.

A young girl likes to play with other children. More specific with boys. Tenten likes to play "ninjas".

"Daddy!" a boy shouted.

"Hey son, ready to go home?" boy's father asked.

"Of course" happily a boy said.

One after another kids left playing ground until there was only Tenten. She was standing alone. _'Why my parents died. It is so unfair… '_ She thought. A few tears came off her cheeks. _'It's time to go home… Maybe I will ask Lord Hokage about my parents again'_ Then she sighed _'Probably he will not tell me…'_

Tenten went down the street. The street was full of lights. She was watching how happy kids was with their parents. Talking, laughing. She also smiled sadly to herself.

A young girl opened opened the doors.

"I'm home" she said loudly and sighed.

"Wait a minute I have some Sesame dumplings in the fridge" said cheerfully.

She ate her favorite food and went to bed. _'Tomorrow'_ she whispered to herself.

Next day. Tenten woke up. It was very quiet but she gets used to it. She ate her last dumplings for breakfast and waited for Lord Hokage because it is a day which she will get money this next month. She watched a clock. It was 8 a.m.

"I woke up early unfortunately" Tenten sadly said.

A young girl opened the doors and went outside. It was sunny day and almost without clouds. It was so warm that it tickles Tenten. She giggled a little. But then suddenly heard man's yelling.

"DAMN YOU, NARUTO!" man at running blonde boy yelled. _'Probably that boy did something again'_ thought Tenten.

"You will never catch me old man" laughing Naruto said. _'Boy…s'_ Tenten sighed. She never understood why he is doing those pranks. It is obvious that people will dislike him because of it. She ignored the scene and went down the street. She saw two girls. A young girl could talk with them... but she passed by them.

"I got some money from my daddy. Maybe I will buy a new outfit. Then Sasuke will fell in love with me for sure" girl with black hair and green ribbon on her head said.

"Keep dreaming Katsu. You will never get him. There are much more important things" girl with dark purple hair said.

"What!? You don't believe me Isamu!?" Katsumi shouted.

"Honestly I don't care" Isamu replied.

"Sometimes I hate you… You know that?" Katsumi asked.

"I want ice creams…" Isamu dreamily said.

"Are you listening to me?"

"I don't have to, right?"

"Arrggh" a girl sighed.

Tenten giggled a little. She did't wanted to listen but it was fun to hear their arguing. Then she saw her favorite dumplings but she forgot to take some money. Tenten sighed sadly and went back to her home.

XXXX

It didn't take long when Tenten heard knocking. She happily went and opened the doors. It was Lord Hokage who was old as always.

"Hello young lady. How are you doing?" Konoha's president happily asked.

"Umm… i'm fine. I wanted to ask you something? If… if I can?" said shyly young Tenten.

"About yours parents? Am I right? By the way take this money for this month" he put money on the table.

"Um… yes. Do I have a clan or I am clanless" Tenten said.

" I'm sorry but I can't tell you. I'm really sorry" Hokage sighed. " Take care of yourself". Went outside and disappeared.

"Why?..." she whispered. _' I knew it will happen… but still I hope… I need to cheer up. Maybe I should go to playing ground'_

XXXX

Lord Hokage went down the street. He was thinking about something His face was deadly serious. _'Young lady you are_ _too young to know the truth… Just like Naruto'._

XXXX

Tenten saw kids in the playing ground. She even saw a blonde boy from this morning. Then she heard that somebody calling her. A boy from group.

"Hi. What do you want guys?" Tenten asked politely.

"Hey, Tenten. You don't have clan right?" random boy asked.

"Yeah, what about it?".

"How you will become a ninja if you don't have clan. Additionally, you just a girl." boy with brown hair started laugh.

"It doesn't matter if I am a girl. I will be like Legendary Tsunade." she counter back.

"I heard she ran away from village because she was too weak." random boy said.

"No, she wasn't!"

"Of course she was. You are a girl. You will never be a ninja" said a third boy.

But then Naruto was approaching and said "hey, wha…" but Tenten interrupted him.

"SHUT UP! I WILL BE A NINJA!" shouted Tenten. But then one of boys pushed her. She almost didn't fall and almost all boys started laughing at her. Naruto tried stop this madness by yelling at a boy who pushed her. But Tenten could hear only laugh. A horrible and painfully laugh. She got sight of boys with deadly eyes. She then kicked to third boy into stomach and punched to the face of random boy. Both of them fell on the ground. A girl wanted to hit another boy but He went back one step, but fell on the ground because of stone. Then she hit Naruto into face and yelled.

"I don't care that I don't have clan or kekkai genkai! I will be the strongest kunoichi! This is promise!" after that she ran away as fast as she could.

Naruto didn't understand why she hited him. He only wanted to help her…'That girl was weird. That punch hurt me. Girls…" he thought.

XXXX

Tenten was at home. She was safe now. A young girl tried to hold herself, but she failed and started crying She couldn't control her emotions. But then stoped crying and said

"I…I c-can't cry. I-I have to be strong. For my dream…"

 **This is my first fanfiction story. Additionally, English is not my native language. So please don't be too harsh in the reviews. If I will get any…**

 **This story is about how Tenten became legendary kunoichi. So yeah, she is MC of this story. I hope you enjoyed reading this prologue. Thanks for reading** **. Until next time. Next chapter will this weekend or sooner… Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2: Aplogise

The morning sun blazed bright gold through the open windows of the little eight years old blond boy's apartment. The apartment isn't so big. But it is cozy and it has great across the view of village as well as easy access to Ichiraku Ramen. Which is Naruto favorite place.

Naruto awoke with a groan as the sunshine hit his face. Blonde boy twisted in his bed, trying to make himself comfortable one more to see if he could back to sleep. But sun was too strong and little boy decide to get out from the bed. He went to wash his face and felt a pain from the cheek which unknown girl hit him. _' I just wanted to help…'_ Thought himself.

He was eating a bowl of instant ramen. After his breakfast he looked through the window. He saw the birds cheerfully chirping and some adults with their happy kids. He sighed and went outside.

XXXX

The dark brown-haired girl had bad sleep. She is thoughtful girl. Tenten wanted to understand why those boys suddenly wanted to pick the fight with her. She thought about incident, which was yesterday, but decided to forget. But little girl couldn't fully forget it because she knows that blonde boy wanted only to help her. But anger made her hit them all at least three boys which she did.

' _I need to apologise that blonde boy. But how I should do it? Probably he hates me now...'_ little girl sighed _' I can't back time to change that accident. Next time I have to be more perceptive and careful…'_ After all thoughts she headed out from her apartment into Konoha's streets.

' _Where he can be? Maybe he is doing pranks like always.'_ Thought herself and decided to go to the playing ground.

She saw two familiar girls from yesterday. They are in same age as her. One girl is with straight, black hair reaching down her waist and green ribbon on her head. Black-haired girl has warm yellow eyes, a green tank-top over a blue tank-top, grey pants and the traditional ninja sandals. She is sitting on the swing and talking with her friend. Another girl is with dark purple hair, which is under shoulder-length from that point onward and has emerald eyes. She wears a brown tank-top over dark-grey t-shirt, dark black pants and brown sandals. Dark purple-haired girl hands was hidden in the pockets. Tenten went towards them.

"Hello. Can I ask you for something?" Tenten asked.

"Hi. Yeah, of course you can ask us. So what do you want?" a girl with black hair said cheerfully.

"I wanted to know if you saw a blonde boy?

"A blonde boy? That boy who likes do pranks on others?" Tenten nodded. "No, I don't think so. What about you Isamu?"

"No, I haven't either" Isamu replied sleepy and yawned a little bit.

"What did he do to you? Do you need our help to kick his ass?" Isamu's friend asked.

"No, he didn't do anything bad." a girl with black hair raised her brow "I just… um…I just want to apologize to him because I misunderstood". Tenten explained.

"Oh, I see. By the way I am Katsumi Chiteikasui and this girl is Isamu Gekidoku" a girl showed her finger at Katsumi.

"Hi" dark purple-haired girl said simply and pulled out her right hand from the pocket. It was visible that she has bandages around her palm.

"I am Tenten. Nice to meet you. Why your hand is bandaged?" asked in curiosity.

"Oh this? I got burn by accident" Isamu replied with another yawn.

Katsumi thought and said "She is training to be kunoichi. Isamu wants to be strong or something". Isamu nodded.

"I want be kunoichi too" smiled Tenten.

"Tenten are you friends with that blonde boy?" asked Katsumi.

"Friends? No, we are not. I'm just want to apologize. That's all" future kunoichi said.

"Oh, ok. I want to warn you that he will give you a great deal of trouble. My dad said it. So be careful" Katsumi warned.

"I will be fine. Thanks for warning" smiled Tenten.

"I often see him eating in the Ichiraku Ramen. Maybe he will be there." Isamu said simply.

"Ichiraku Ramen? I know that place. I will try to search him in that place. So I should go. I don't want to miss him. Thanks Isamu." Tenten said cheerfully.

"Hey, Tenten. Do you want be friends with us?" Katsumi asked.

"Yes, of course." Future kunoichi replied with smile." See ya guys!" and waved her hand.

"Bye-bye", "Bye" Katsumi and Isamu both said.

It was already late evening. Tenten notice, that she was near Ichiraku Ramen, but she couldn't a blonde boy. A little girl thought and got an idea.

XXXX

Naruto was walking. The little blonde boy looked up. His blue eyes caught the looks of the adults. Their faces filled with distrust, hatred and loathing. The boy couldn't sort out all the expressions they made when they looked in his direction out of the corners of their eyes. They acted like he didn't have any idea what they saying about him, but he knew every word they said behind his back.

They all saying and thinking. _'He is a monster. He is a demon. He is a murderer. Don't look at him. Stay away from that blond boy. Don't be friendly with him. If you will be too close to him you can get kill.'_

It's always the same. With this village. With those people. They always acting, that he is some kind devil who is doing terrible things. He can't understand why it is and there is not any point to think about it.

It was long time ago when he ate Ichiraku's ramen because of lack of money. But he got money for this month from Old man Hokage. So Naruto decided it is a good time to cheer him up.

"Hey, Teuchi! I want some ramen!" Naruto shouted.

"Hello Naruto. Wait for a moment. How you been?" Teuchi asked.

"I'm doing fine as usual" Naruto tried to pull out his wallet, but he couldn't because it wasn't here. "Hey, Teuchi. I think I will not eat ramen…" Naruto said sadly.

"How so?"

"I forgot my wallet…"

"I almost forgot. There was dark brown-haired little girl. She said to tell you, that she apologies from yesterday and she payed for your ramen" Teuchi explained. "So you don't need to worry about paying it."

"Really? It is amazing! Free ramen…" _'She apologises. Not directly, but still and I got free ramen. Today is great day. It is so rare to me to get free ramen. Ramen…'_ Naruto thought himself _'Maybe she is not weird'_.

Then Naruto happily ate his free ramen. It was good in the end.

 **This is chapter 2. Thank you very much for reading my story. I hope you enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Graduation

*Time skip. Three years later*

Three years passed. Tenten became close friends with Katsumi Chiteikasui and Isamu Gekidoku. They called themselves the "Amazing Beauties Trio", or ABT for short. (It was more likely that Katsumi herself and her friends called themselves that.) Katsumi was as cheerful and talkative as ever. Isamu didn't change much, remaining two inches shorter than her friends. She was still the emotionless, and at times dreamy, dark purple-haired girl the group knew and loved. If you were lucky you could see her smile. Their outfits also didn't change, besides Tenten. She now wore a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons. Dark green pants finished her look. Tenten was now a close friend of Naruto Uzumaki, the same blonde boy who loved pranks.

It was a great day, sunny and warm. The birds were chirping and citizens and kids alike were happy. From every corner, one could hear so many noises. The village was indeed lively. However, the best thing was that today she, Tenten, will have a team. After so many studies, training, and tests she finally will get a team. She will be one step closer to her dream of becoming legendary kunoichi just like Tsunade.

Tenten made her way down the streets, cheering when she saw her two friends. Katsumi was talking happily while Isamu was looking dreamily at the ice cream shop.

"Hey, Katsumi! Isamu!" Tenten shouted while running towards them. The girls looked at the direction her shout came from. They noticed Tenten and waved back.

"Hello Tenten!" Katsumi said cheerfully.

"Good morning Tenten," Isamu's greeting was simpler.

"Today's the big day. I can't wait until I have a team! Too bad I can't be in the same team with Sasuke because he won't take the graduation test until four months later." Katsumi sighed.

Tenten just rolled her eyes."Yes, it's sooo terrible," she said sarcastically.

"It's true…" The girl with the green ribbon groaned. "At least there's a chance that we will be in the same team."

"That'd be cool, but it doesn't matter if whether or not we're on the same squad. We'll still be friends. Right?" Tenten asked.

"Of course! Same team or not, we are friends. We always will be! That's for sure". Isamu just nodded at Katsumi's statement.

"I still hope that we will be in the same team. That's the only reason I didn't take graduation tests early," stated the dreamy girl.

"But you could be a chunin right now. Besides you wanted be strong. You could have listened to us when we told you to go ahead and take the test early,"said Tenten.

"You could be so strong. And you will be popular and everybody will jealous of you!" Katsumi smiled as proudly as a mother hen.

"I don't think it is right to be strong just to be popular. Ninjas have to take their jobs seriously and protect their village." Tenten looked serious.

"That's right. I will protect my village and my friends from EVIL…" Isamu, her eyes deadly.

"Awww. You want to protect us. It's so kawaii! Come here, Isamu the Cutie!" Katsumi started hugging her, giggling.

"Stop it!" Isamu said sternly. But Katsumi just giggled more."Tenten, please help me!" She was begging now.

"I'm coming!" Tenten shouted and hugged both her friends with a grin. Katsumi's giggles turned into full out laughter, and even Isamu smiled a little at the two of them.

"Can you let me go now? I can't breathe." The dark purple-haired girl lied.

"Never!" Katsumi shouted between her giggles.

"Ok guys, I think it is time to let her go," Tenten said, letting go of Isamu.

"Do I really have to?" The black-haired girl asked politely. Katsumi's eyes sparkled.

"Yes please," Isamu replied, acting annoyed.

"Oh, fine." The girl let her friend go.

XXXX

The Hokage office. The place has a circular design, and you could see whole village from the window .

The old man with the white beard and Hokage's hat was sitting at the desk. He was waiting for something. After a few minutes old man heard knocking at the door.

"Come in," the Sandaime Hokage said.

"You called me, Lord Hokage?" The guy with short brown hair asked, coughing few times.

"Yes, Hayate. I want you to take a break from A and B-ranked missions. You will get a genin team instead. Please take care of them." The old man said.

"Are you sure Lord Hokage? *cough cough* There are many missions in which I will be a great help because of my swordsmanship. I am a Tokubetsu jounin after all." He coughed again.

"I have already made my decision. Besides Yugao will be happy when she will hears about this. Do your medications work?"

"It helps temporarily, *cough, cough* but not permanently." The Tokubetsu jounin stated.

"I see. Please take care of yourself and don't overwork. You are dismissed." Lord Hokage ordered. The jonin flashed out of the Hokage's office.

XXXX

"Look! It's Naruto!" Kasumi shouted. Naruto was sitting at the swing near the academy. The blonde boy looked sad.

"I'm going to see what's wrong," Tenten said.

"Maybe you should kiss on his cheek. Boys like it," Katsumi offered, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"No way! We're just friends!" Tenten snapped.

"I'm just teasing you. Go see him now." The dark brown- haired girl went to see her blonde friend.

Isamu looked thoughtful. "You've never kissed anyone."

"That's because Sasuke is too shy...or maybe he likes boys…" Katsumi widened her eyes.

Naruto was depressed. His blue eyes are looking at the young and happy genin near the academy.

"Hey, Naruto! What are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"Hey, Tenten. I-I d-didn't m-make it. I-I couldn't pass the tests. I'm such a loser…" Naruto said sadly. Tenten sighed and and punched him gently.

"Naruto you are not a loser. You are strong and kind. Besides you promised me that you will be Hokage. Are you saying you forgot?" The girl sighed.

"No, I didn't forget it. I just don't understand why I failed. It's the second time I took the tests." The blonde boy said.

"You know people say that the third time's the charm. The next exam will be in four months. When I'm free, I'll help you train, okay? Also, today I'll treat you to Ichiraku Ramen. What do you think about that?"

"Really!? Thanks Tenten! You're right- I can't give up. I will be Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto said with a grin.

Tenten smiled. "I have to go now. I don't want to be late," she explained.

"Oh, ok, Tenten. I almost forgot. Congrats! You will be an amazing kunoichi!" The blonde boy shouted.

"Thanks Naruto! And you will be a great Hokage!".

There weren't many students in the classroom. Probably most of them didn't manage to graduate, like Naruto. Or they were too afraid to take the test.

Iruka-sensei came to the classroom. He started talking.

"As of today, you all have become full fledged ninjas. However, you're still genin. You all be in a squad of three and will carry out your missions under your jounin teachers. Let's begin!" Iruka-sensei said. The first few teams he listed didn't have any of the friends, so none of them really paid any attention. "Team 11: Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and Katsumi Chiteikasui."

"But I don't want be with them…" Katsumi murmured, pouting a little.

"…And lastly team 12: Isamu Gekidoku, Akira Fureagosai and Tenten."

 **I have to say thank you to** **SilverMoon6817** **. She is my beta reader. Honestly, I never thought, that I will have one, but I'm glad I have. She did a great job! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
